Not Brand Echh Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * J. Jawbone Junkton Adversaries: * Lizard * Gnatman * Rotten * Pelican Other Characters: * Commissioner Good-Guy * Superham * Green Sparrow * Gloom Patrol * Aunt May * Doctor Octopus (Aunt May's boyfriend, unnamed) * Miss Brunt * Mary Jane Watson (unnamed) * Gwen Stacy (unnamed) Locations: * ** The Daily Bagle Items: * Gnat Signal * Gnat Gas Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Magnut, Robot Biter! | Writer2_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler2_1 = Don Heck | Inker2_1 = Dan Adkins | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = In the year 4000 A.D., Magnut fights multiple robots, including biting them, because he believes them to be the downfall to humanity as they bring about laziness in humans. However, most people are happy with their robots and the services they provide. Back in present day, Bony Stark courts Luvva Munny who leaves him when she discovers that his accounts are frozen while he is being investigated. In his Ironed Man suit he goes into the future where Magnut attacks him, believing him to be a robot. Ironed Man hides in a warehouse filled with robots with "Evil Robot" written across their chests. Magnut's girlfriend, Needa Brane, follows Ironed Man into the warehouse and tells Magnut his location. Before Ironed Man can prove he is not a robot, but a human, Needa's father reveals himself to be the robot A-1 Sauce, Magnut's childhood mentor. He reveals that he trained Magnut to destroy all the good robots, which would allow him to rule Earth. Ironed Man sprays A-1 Sauce with his bubble-gum ejector, defeating him. He then returns to present day where he gives up being Ironed Man to be pampered by Luvva, while Magnut stops his fight against the robots to be pampered by Needa. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Blunder Agents! | Writer3_1 = Gary Friedrich | Penciler3_1 = Marie Severin | Inker3_1 = Marie Severin | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Al Kurzrok | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = Colonel Knock Furious, Agent Spitwell, Agent Dumb Dumb and an unnamed agent, aboard the falling Heli-Carrier, evacuate into the super-hero filled skies. They enter their secret sanctum by means of trap doors under stools at a malt shop. They are confronted by their landlord, whom they haven't payed in a while. Through the brick wall comes Dynaschmoe, the new tenant, and the Invisible Man. The landlord tells them that whoever can defeat Captain Cockroach can have the office. In an arduous battle, during which Invisible Man's body is killed multiple times, Knock Furious finally defeats Captain Cockroach with a gun made from radioactive socks. Colonel Furious then goes to the landlord to get his office back only to find it was rented out to German spies. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Knock Furious * Dynaschmoe Supporting Characters: * The landlord * Invisible Man Adversaries: * Captain Cockroach Other Characters: * Agent Dumb Dumb * Agent Spitwell * Unnamed agent Locations: * Heli-Carrier * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = * In the first story, Foggy Nelson and Matt Murdock are among the lawyers in J. Jawbone Junkton's office. | Recommended = | Links = }}